Picking Up The Pieces
by CoraFan
Summary: What happens when Zelda catches Mr. Kraft cheating on her with Hilda? And what happens when it is revealed that someone has been secretly in love with Zelda?


**Ok, so this is an AU story where everyone knows about witches and magic and everything else. Also, Zelda and Mr. Kraft didn't break up.**

Zelda Spellman got out of her car in front of Westbridge High School. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in days and she thought she should stop by and see him. She walked into the school and towards Willard's office. She opened the door just as Willard kissed Hilda. Hilda turned and looked at her.

"Zelda-" she started. Before she could say anymore, Zelda had ran. However, her eyes were so blurred with tears that she slammed straight into Willard's grandmother, who was a witch, Harmonia.

"Zelda?" Harmonia asked, helping her up. She noticed Zelda's tears.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" she questioned, just as Hilda and Willard ran up.

"What's wrong with me? I could've just used Molecular Transference!" Zelda said, holding up her finger. However, Harmonia stopped her before she could leave.

"Now hold on, what's happened?" Harmonia asked again.

"Nothing Harmonia, it's absolutely nothing. Now I'm going home." Zelda said, trying to poof out again. Harmonia grabbed her wrist again and looked at Willard.

"What has happened to her?" she asked her grandson. Then she noticed the lipstick on his lips…and it didn't match Zelda's.

"Willard Kraft!" Harmonia exclaimed.

"Can I go now?" Zelda asked. Harmonia nodded and Zelda flashed out.

"Come on!" Hilda said. She grabbed Willard's hand and flashed them both to hers and Zelda's house.

"Zelda!" Hilda called into the house. Salem came running down the stairs. He saw Hilda and Mr. Kraft and all he did was hiss.

"Salem, why are you hissing?" Hilda asked, confused. Salem had never hissed before.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" he exclaimed, lunging at Willard. However, he was suspended in the air before he reached Willard's head.

"Hilda, put me down!" he yelled.

"It's not Hilda, Salem." Zelda said, walking down the stairs. She grabbed him out of the air.

"Let me at em'!" Salem exclaimed.

"No Salem." Zelda told him.

"Just a few scratches? Just to scratch out their eyes?" Salem pleaded.

"No." Zelda said. She put him down on the steps.

"Now go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be there soon." She told him. With one last hiss at Hilda and Willard, Salem ran back up the stairs. Zelda zapped herself into pajama pants and a tank top and went into the kitchen, ignoring her sister and now ex-boyfriend. She zapped in a bowl of popcorn and started up the stairs. However, Hilda popped up in front of her.

"You can't avoid us forever Zellie." Hilda told her.

"No, but I can sure try." Zelda retorted. Then she zapped herself into her room. She laid down on her bed under the covers, and Salem decided to lie down on her stomach. Zelda pointed at the TV and it turned to the newest horror movie…Insidious. Hilda then zapped in with Willard. Hilda looked at her sister, sitting on her bed, watching a horror movie, and rubbing Salem's back.

"Zellie, can we please talk?" Hilda asked. Salem looked up and hissed at her. Zelda rubbed his back to calm him down.

"It's ok Salem." She said. Salem protectively sat up on her stomach, guarding her. Hilda and Willard stepped forward, but stepped back when Salem hissed.

"Salem, what's with the hissing?" Hilda asked, stepping behind Willard.

"He's probably just hungry." Zelda said. She zapped in a few open cans of tuna.

"There you go, Salem." She said. Salem looked at the cans for only a second before fixing his hard, cold gaze back on Hilda and Willard.

"No thanks." He said. Hilda gasped.

"Salem, there's something seriously wrong with you! You never turn down food!" she exclaimed. Salem only hissed. Then Harmonia appeared at the foot of the bed.

"The only thing that is wrong with him is that the two of you hurt Zelda. He loves her, and he is not happy that she is hurt." She said.

"Of course he loves her, everybody loves Zellie, plus she pampers him day and night, 24/7." Hilda replied, with just a touch of jealousy and bitterness in her voice.

"No. He really loves her." Harmonia tried again.

"You mean…" Hilda trailed off.

"Yes. Salem Saberhagen is in love with Zelda Spellman."


End file.
